Love and Logic
by Repicheep22
Summary: Chronicles of Huna Nui, Prequel to Scourge of the Visorak - Kopaka feels drawn toward a Toa of Water named Atuuh, but his logic and his feelings are at odds with each other.


Kopaka lay awake staring at the ceiling above his bed. Sleep was not being cooperative tonight. He breathed deeply as he replayed recent events in his head. He and his team had arrived on Huna Nui not five weeks ago, and within days of arriving, the island had been overrun. The Toa put up a good fight, but it was not enough. So they had called for aid.

Within a week, a ship arrived on Huna Nui's southern coast filled with Toa and led by a Makuta named Antroz. Antroz had immediately taken charge and organized the Toa into regiments with the Toa Mata as generals. The Mata were being assigned their charges when she walked in.

She was Toa of Water, and as she entered the chamber, her streamlined armor glinting in the light, Kopaka had felt something strange.

"She's quite attractive," he thought. Then he paused. He had met many females in his travels, but such a thought had never crossed his mind before. "Strange," he puzzled.

He quickly dismissed the matter, not thinking much of it, not for a while that is.

As names were called out and Toa stepped towards their commanders, Kopaka looked them up and down, looking for weak points and strengths in his ranks.

"Atuuh, under commander Kopaka."

Kopaka turned to see his newest soldier and saw it was her.

As the war progressed, Kopaka found himself around her often, and not just, it seemed, because he was her general. No matter how hard he tried, he could not process the things he did around her. He always noticed that she was in danger long before he noticed anyone else. When scouting missions were needed, more often than not, Atuuh was with him. He found himself near her at the most unlikely times, as though attracted by some unseen force. And more than once, he had blocked an attack aimed for her even at his own peril. Afterwards, he would tell himself that he should not have done that, that he was worth more to the war than Atuuh. But some part of him always refused to believe that.

And now the war was over. The invaders had been driven away and life had gone back to a semblance of normality. Preparations were underway to send the visiting Toa home, and Kopaka did not like the thought of it.

"I'll never see her again," he thought, as he turned on his side.

Part of him told him it was the best thing to do. After all, she had a home elsewhere, with friends, responsibilities, and a destiny of her own. But that part had become weaker over the past few days; the more he thought about her, the more he realized what life would be like without her, empty. He knew that when she left, some part of him would go with her. The Matoran had a word for such a relationship. What was it? Love?

"No," he thought. "I, I can't be in love. If anyone, it should be Lewa, or Tahu, or even…"

He paused. What was that on his cheek? He brushed his hand against his mask and felt tears running down his face. He struggled as he fought back the tears, trying to hold on to himself.

"Maybe some fresh air would help," he said.

Getting up, he left his quarters and made his way to the fortress ramparts. Peering over the edge, he saw the moon, shimmering on the horizon, and the sky ablaze with stars.

"It's quite beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"

Kopaka whirled around at the sound of another voice, and was saw Atuuh, leaning against the parapet beside him.

"Yes," he said hastily, as he turned back. "Yes, it is."

A few moments passed in quiet. At last, Kopaka broke the silence.

"I've never quite gotten used to that Kakama of yours," he said.

"What, me sneaking up with it?"

"Yes."

The two chuckled quietly, as they remembered several incidents when she had startled him and others with her sudden appearances.

After a moment, Kopaka turned to her and said, "Atuuh?"

"Yes?"

"There's…there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Kopaka sighed as he turned towards the sea again. "Over the past few days, I've been doing some thinking. Are you," he paused, "are you sure you want to go back to your island?"

"I do, Kopaka. My home needs me."

Kopaka closed his eyes and thought, "She leaves in just a few days. If I never tell her, I'll never know if she feels the same way." He sighed. "The reason I ask" he said, unsure if he was going about this right, "is because, well..."

"What is it, Kopaka?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, concern on her face.

"Atuuh, what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy. I even think so, but I can't deny this any longer. Atuuh," he turned towards her, "I love you."

"There," he thought, turning away, "at least now I can't say I didn't try."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What?"

Kopaka turned back to the Toa of Water. If he had expected her to be angry or amused or perplexed, he did not get the reaction had expected. If anything, he could have sworn he saw relief in her eyes.

She turned back to the parapet and said, "When I first saw you, I noticed something special about you. I saw how you were always around me, keeping me safe and making sure I was alright. A part of me resented that, but I noticed you never acted this concerned about anyone else. It made me feel special. But those times you jumped in to protect me, I was more mortified than ever before in my life." Kopaka noticed a tear drop onto the parapet. He wrapped his arm around her as she continued. "I'd tell myself to get a hold of myself, that I'd seen worse things in my life. But the thought of you dying kept me up at night. I didn't know what I'd do if you weren't there."

Kopaka took her in his arms and held her close, her tears dripping on his armor.

"But I'm still here, aren't I?" he said.

"Yes," she said, looking up at him, a smile flickering on her face. "Yes, you are."

One moment, they were staring into each other's eyes; the next, the world around them ceased to be as they kissed for the very first time. The tears that still clung to their masks turned to crystal as the air around them began to fill with snow.

As Kopaka held Atuuh in his arms, he never wanted this to end. The air around him might have been cold, but his heart had never felt so warm. Reluctantly, they drew their lips apart and gazed out at the sea.

"No matter what happens," said Kopaka, as he wiped the tears from her cheek, "I will always love you."

"So will I, Kopaka," she replied, leaning against his chest. "No matter how far away I am, I'll always be waiting for you."

Two days later, Kopaka stood on the southern shore of Huna Nui, staring out to sea. Atuuh, with all the other Toa, had left. It had taken every ounce of willpower, not to break down as the boat pulled away from shore.

He heard someone behind him.

"Ice-brother," said a familiar voice, "are you alright?"

"No Lewa, I'm not," he replied, his eyes beginning to water. He knelt down on the beach as his shoulder began to heave. He shook his head, trying to fight of the torment.

"I might never see her again," he sobbed. "She might forget about me. She might…"

He could not even bring himself to consider what might happen to Atuuh.

"Kopaka," said Lewa, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "she promised-swore you'd see each other again, remember?" Kopaka nodded. "And if I know Water Toa, they true-always keep their heart-promises."

Kopaka continued to stare at the ground, watching his tears dampen the sand.

"Here," said Lewa, holding out his hand. Kopaka looked and saw the Air Toa was holding a locket, shaped and painted like the full moon.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Atuuh asked me to give it to you. She said to say-tell you that whenever you look-gaze at this to think of her and the night you confessed your love for each other."

Kopaka took the pendant and opened it. Inside were two painting, one of him and one of Atuuh. He held the pendant to his chest as his eyes began to fill with tears again. But now the tears were of happiness. They would see each other again; they had promised they would. And Lewa was right. Water Toa did always keep their promises.

* * *

_Bionicle and related characters (c) LEGO_

_Story and related characters (c) me_

_This was my first attempt at a romance. It's gotten a few rewrites since I first wrote it; hopefully, it's better from it._


End file.
